


the sun rises in the east

by orphan_account



Series: word vomit [1]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-05-30 16:21:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6431572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mark loved space, especially his own personal sunshine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the sun rises in the east

**Author's Note:**

> I PROMISE I'M NOT GIVING UP ON PEACE LOVE & GUITAR PICKS - MORE ON THAT IN THE BOTTOM NOTES.
> 
> ok so I've been really stressed out lately and I needed to de-stress a little, and I came up with this so here it is. this is literally just word vomit, but i hope you enjoy it nonetheless

Mark loved space.

He loved the way the moon shone against the pitch black sky, how a little speck of light meant that a star was shining bright, and he loved the consistency of our ever-changing sun.  He loved that it was always there, whether we can see it or not, rising in the east and setting in the west.  Sometimes, when he was awake early enough, he would sit outside with his puppy to watch the sun float higher till the sky was illuminated.

Sometimes, he would think about his own personal sunshine that hid in the east.  Not that Jack knew he was Mark’s sunshine, of course, Jack still thought of himself as the little angry-Irish-storm-cloud that wasn’t always present but came around routinely to fuck up your blue skies.

Mark always felt that Jack brought the blue skies, instead of driving them away.

On this particular day, however, it was raining.  Mark sighed, watching the heavy drops of water patter against the window above his bed from where he sat at his computer and recording station, before he turned in his chair to get to work building up a queue.

After a few hours of Mark’s stomach screaming at him while he carried on working, he finally resigned himself to giving in.  He stood and stretched, grabbing his phone from the computer desk and turning it on as he walked out of his bedroom.

He went about getting himself something to eat while his phone loaded up, humming under his breath as Chica weaved herself between his legs.  He smiled down at the puppy, making baby noises at her that she responded to with playful barks.  Mark grinned, giving her a small piece of the chicken he was heating up, watching her run around happily.

When his food was finally warm enough to eat without making him miserable, he sat at his table, scrolling through the many notifications on his phone while he ate.  He barely glanced over some of them, making mental notes to call Bob back later that day and to reply to his mom’s text.  There were so many alerts, that he almost bypassed the missed Skype call from Jack.

He wrote a physical reminder on his hand to call Jack back soon.

**.oOo.**

Later that day, after Mark had finished filming two videos, he pulled Skype up on his desktop.  While it was loading, he went to open the door, whistling to let Chica know that his door was open if she wanted to come sit with him.  He smiled when he saw her run to his room, sitting at his desk so he could reach over to pet her easier.

When he took the time to look back at his computer screen, he smiled at the couple messages from Jack that he saw.  Mark responded briefly before sending his videos off to Matt to be edited, leaning back in his chair to enjoy the rest of the afternoon.

He, of course, didn’t have to be anywhere till the next day.

He hoped the rain would stop by then.

**.oOo.**

The next morning came, and the rain was still falling hard.  Mark sighed, rolling out of bed and sliding his glasses on his face before his blurry vision gave him a headache.  He stretched his arms above his head as he stood up, slipping into a pair of pants before he left his room to grab some food before he had to rush to get ready.

He was supposed to be at the airport by 9:30, considering he promised Jack he’d pick him up.

He and Jack have been dating for nearly a year and a half now, and though the only people who know are their close friends and family, it’s been pretty damn close to a perfect year and a half (at least for Mark.  He knew he couldn’t speak for Jack).

Mark grinned to himself as he drove to the airport, turning the music up a bit louder.  He hadn’t physically seen Jack in about six months, and he was overly enthused to see the boisterous Irishman again.  He freely admitted that he missed him.

When Mark arrived at the busy airport, he double-checked himself in the rear view mirror, making sure his red hair was – mostly – controlled and didn’t look disgusting.  Deciding that he looked the best he was going to, he stepped out of the car with his umbrella over his head, heading into the tall building while people rushed around him in a frenzy to avoid the rain.

He sat outside Jack’s terminal to wait, playing around on his phone and silently hoping no one would recognize him.  Jack’s trip was a surprise to the fans, and the only two people who knew he was coming were Ryan and Matt (since they lived with Mark).

Lo and behold, a small group of fans recognized him regardless.  He smiled politely and took pictures with them, and somehow managed to convince them that he was there to run some errands and NOT because he was picking up a certain someone.  Of course, he wasn’t certain how well his “convincing” worked.

It would all be out soon enough, anyway, so he supposed it didn’t matter too much.

Jack decided to fly over because both he and Mark agreed that it was time to come out.

Luckily, Mark was alone when Jack’s flight landed, and he stood from the bench, scanning the crowd of people for Jack’s recently-dyed green beacon.  When the crowd started to thin and he still hadn’t spotted his boyfriend, he frowned, pulling his phone out to double check that he was in the right place.

When he looked up, Jack’s face was about two inches from his.

“Holy _fuck_!” Mark screamed in fright, jumping back as Jack erupted in laughter.

“Oh my god, your face!  That was perfect, oh god, do it again!”

Mark glared when he finally recovered, playfully smacking his boyfriend on the back of the head.  “Jesus, Jack, are you trying to kill me?”

“Oh, c’mon Mark, ya big baby!  You can handle a little jumpscare!”  He laughed again, bumping shoulders with Mark and winking at him.

“Yeah, yeah, whatever.” Mark laughed, rolling his eyes.  “Come on, let’s get your bags and head back to my place before someone else recognizes us.”

“Yeah, sounds good.”  Jack smiled, grabbing his carry-on and slinging it across his back.

When Mark walked outside with Jack at his side, the sun was finally shinning.

**.oOo.**

“Top o’ the mornin’ to ya, laddies!  My name’s jacksepticeye, and if you hadn’t noticed, I am not in Ireland!”  He grinned at Mark’s camera, laughing a little.  “I’m in LA!  I flew out yesterday and I’m staying at Mark’s!  He’s letting me borrow his recording equipment to say a quick hello and give you an announcement, then the rest of the videos from now till I get back will be pre-recorded.  Anyway, I have an important announcement for you all!”  Jack smiled brightly, his blue eyes widening in excitement as he waved Mark into the camera frame.  “I’m in LA because Mark and I have something really important to announce!”

“Jack and I are dating.” Mark smiled, beating Jack to the chase.  “We’ve been together for about a year and a half, and we decided it was time to tell you guys.”

“Awe, Mark, I wanted to tell them.” Jack pouted, earning a laugh from Mark.  Jack smiled at his laugh, turning his attention back to the camera.  “Well, there ya have it!  I’m not sure what else to say to you all right now, other than THANK YOU GUYS so much for watching this video!”

Mark watched as Jack started his outro, grabbing his hand so that Jack only had one to high-five with, making the younger man blush as he finished up.  Mark winked at the camera, pulling Jack in to a kiss after he finished.

Jack kept the kiss in as his after-credit scene.

**.oOo.**

“Hello everybody, my name is Markiplier, and if you’ve already seen Jack’s video today, then you know exactly what this is about.”  Mark smiled happily, reaching off-camera to drag Jack into frame.  “This giant DOOFUS is in LA because we have an announcement to make!”

“We’ve been dating for a year and a half!” Jack blurted quickly, laughing loudly.  “HA!  Beat you to it, this time, asshole.”

Mark rolled his eyes, grabbing Jack by the shirt for another kiss before turning back to the camera.  “There you have it, folks.  This is the official announcement.  The rest of my videos for this week are all pre-recorded, as I will be spending some much-needed time with my boyfriend, and there will probably be lots of pictures on both of our social media accounts.  Thank you guys, and as always, I will see you in the next video!  Buh-bye!”

Mark and Jack both waved till Mark turned the camera off, then Jack pulled him in for another kiss.

**.oOo.**

Mark loved space.

Sometimes, when it was nice enough outside, Mark would grab a blanket and go out around midnight and just lay in the grass and watch the sky move above him.  If he reached out, he could make believe that he was touching the stars, or the moon, or the red speck of Mars.

That was how Jack found him when he woke up to an empty bed around 1 AM.  Jack smiled at the sight, making sure the back door was unlocked before walking outside and up to Mark.

“Mind if I join you?” He asked softly, not wanting to interrupt the peaceful quiet.

Mark smiled up at him, reaching his hand up to take Jack’s.  Jack smiled back, laying down next to his boyfriend and entwining their fingers.

Mark looked back up into the endless space, his grin never wavering.

He was holding hands with his own personal sunshine.

**Author's Note:**

> ok so now that i've de-stressed slightly, here's the peace, love, guitar picks update: I haven't given up!! I'm actually about halfway through chapter two now, I just started having a lot on my plate with family life and school and social life and writing that, that I needed to turn my attention to something else to relax a little. Now when I go back to that, it'll come to me better and I won't be quite as stressed about it!


End file.
